Her Lips Have a Mind of Their Own
by cr0wznest
Summary: Quinn and Rachel realize their feelings for one another after a series of events take place.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **Her Lips Have a Mind of Their Own**  
>PAIRING: <strong>Faberry**  
>DISCLAIMER:<strong> I DO NOT OWN GLEE THE CHARACTERS OR SONGS USED IN THIS FIC**  
>RATING: T<strong>

Rachel felt a hand glide softly and intimately down the spine of her back as she sat nervously awaiting to announce her upcoming surgery. Rachel realized whose hand it was as Quinn leant over and began to whisper into Rachel's ear.

"Are you sure everyones going to accept your decision?" She asked breathing into Rachel's neck. "Look Quinn I get why you might be nervous for me, I may receive a feirce insult from santana and one of Finn's sappy compliments, but this is my choice."

Mr. Schue paused mid sentence noticing Rachels hand in the air. "Yeah Rachel, what is it?" He asked, hoping that he wasn't going to hear about her being severly dissapointed about not recieving as many solo's the past few weeks. "I just wanted to update all of you on my surgery. I'm getting a nose job and I'm going to sing better than ever."

She caught a glimpse of Finn about to speak but then stopping himself. Instead he just gazed down at his shoes trying to fight the urge to convince Rachel to reconsider. "Wow Rachel now what am I going to stand under if it rains?" Santana snickered linking pinkies with Brittany. "Well Santana you could always take cover between Brittany's leg, I hear you've been occupying them alot lately." The class tried to hold back their laughter as Quinn's comment caused Rachel to gasp in astonishment. Was Quinn Fabray really sticking up for her old enemy?

Later that day Rachel was patiently waiting at her home for Quinn to show up and take photo's for the surgeon who would create a replica of the nose Rachel desired most. This was a perfect opportunity to ask Quinn why their was kindness radiating off her towards Rachel. Quinn was right though, Santana had been spending alot of time between brittany's lean legs over the past summer. They only knew this because they had caught the girls in the shower together at school. Both leaning against the wall under the hot water which airated steam through the bathroom causing both Rachel and Quinn to do a double take at what they saw.

* * *

><p><em>"Knew it!" Quinn whispered to Rachel proudly. Santana's body was sprawled out against the shower wall while Brittany's was right up against hers. "Oh god," Rachel squinted, seeing past all of the steam to the two cheerleaders pleasuring eachother enormously. "We shouldn't be watching." Rachel continued. Quinn and her stood there for another few moments before snapping back to reality. "Is she?" Quinn's eyes widened as she noticed Brittany slide down her friends body and stick her head between Santana's thighs. "Yeah." Rachel replied, emulating a similar wide eyed stare at the girls.<em>

* * *

><p>Suddenly Rachel heard light steps trailing up the stairs towards her room. The door opened and there stood Quinn. Well, Quinn didn't really stand there, she leapt into the room excited to finally get to talk with Rachel one on one. Rachel was obvlivious to Quinn's plee to stop her from getting a nose job that she'd eventually regret in the long run.<p>

Rachel pulled out her analog camera and signalled for Quinn to stand against the pale wall which Rachels treadmill sat obediently infront of. "Before we begin, I'd just like to say..." Quinn paused and began to think of the hurt Rachel would feel knowing that the only person who had encouraged her to begin with would be agreeing with the other gleeks. "Don't do this Rachel." Quinn tried to sound as tempting as possible but Rachel just inhabited a puzzeled expression which didn't seem to dissapear quickly.

"I thought you were helping me with this Quinn? I didn't know you'd be against this aswell." Rachel sat down and rested her hands under her chin in a defeated position. "Rachel you don't need this, your nose makes you who you are just like Santana's bitchyness makes her who she is. Just like mr. Schue's vest makes him...look like my grandpa, but that's not the point. You're beautiful Rachel, I can't let you get this surgery, It really isn't worth it."

Quinn calling Rachel beautiful? The room felt like it was closing in as Rachel felt the urge to gag. It wasn't because she had stail taco's from the cafeteria earlier, it was the sweetness in Quinn's voice that she never noticed in Finn when he would attempt to compliment her. Both girls had never thought of eachother in a romantic sense. Quinn simply just called Rachel beautiful. Rachel wanted it to be simple, but is really wasn't at all.

"I hope that you reconsider ge-" Quinn instantly pause at the sight of Rachel's lips parting. "Quinn." The brunette couldn't finish her sentence. She just stared at the blonde who sat so elegantly beside her. Their stare into eachothers eyes seemed like it lasted forever, but before Rachel knew it Quinn got up in a hurry realizing that they were closer then they both had thought. "Gotta go." "But the pictures..." Quinn had left before Rachel could finish. _It was probably best_, Rachel thought.

Later that night Quinn had said goodnight to her parents then hopped under her satin pink sheets into a comfortable position. But Quinn hadn't felt comfortable since the incident with Rachel. _It wasn't even an incident_, thought Quinn rolling over onto her side to face the empty space next to her. _I never noticed Rachel's eyes before, but they were vibrant and lovely. Rachel always showed emotion even if she was just pulling out books from her locker. Rachel, Rachel, Rachel._ Quinn held her head up for a moment to try to escape from her trance. All she could think about was Rachel, whether it be the moment Quinn never noticed her, or the moment in the bedroom when their eyes connected in the most wonderful way. Quinn then thought if she pursued Rachel, would Rachel agree? And if so, what would happen next?

Rachel headed out of the choir room darting past the hi5's that her fellow glee clubbers were giving to her as a congrats on not getting the surgery. She noticed Quinn at the corner of her eye who was signalling for her to follow her. It looked like she was headed towards the girls locker room. "What is it? Are Santana and Brittany in here doing the dirty again and if so I really wouldn't like to watch them..." Rachel trailed off as Quinn bought her finger to her friends lips.

"Come here." Quinn walked backwards not losing eye contact with Rachel, to the last lockers at the end of the room. "What? How?" Rachel's eyes peered down at the 3 large bottles of champagne that sat on there infront of them. Quinn's eyes went to Rachel's then to the champagne. "What if someone catches us? Like someone from the celibacy club? Or principle Figgins!" Quinn took Rachel's hand leading her towards the alcohol and pulled her to the floor.

"No one will, we just have to be quiet." The sound of Quinn's voice made it hard for Rachel just to stand up and walk away, so she felt inclined to drink beside Quinn because afterall, she was the only person who was able to convince Rachel not to get surgery.

"Finn's such a jerk!" Rachel sneered, laughing hysterically afterwards. "We've both dated him and never actually had sex with him. He must feel proud." Rachel interrupted the blonde. "I don't think I could've done it with him." "Who could you have done it with then, Puck?" Quinn laughed. Rachel looked over at her, entranced by the girl's bright smile.

"No." She whispered with hardly any expression. Rachel just blankly stared at Quinn. "Hey, the second bottle's almost finished!" Quinn lifted the bottle to her face noticing the inch of champagne that floated in there. "Let's finish it together." "How?" Rachel replied, laughing. "I'll sip it in my mouth then spit it in yours." Rachel looked grossed out. "Quinn, that is more stupid than Finn's dance moves." Both girls laughed.

"Let's just try it c'mon, I do it all the time." Quinn lied as she sipped the remaining champagne, then turned her head to face Rachel. Rachel frowned as she stared back.

It wasn't long before Quinn had accidently swollowed the last bit of champagne and allowed herself to move closer to Rachel. They both wondered how their friendship could've blossomed in such a short time. None of them spoke out loud, they just kept inching closer to eachother when finally, their lips touched. Quinn's hand cupped Rachel's left cheek and she sucked down on the brunette's bottom lip. As their lips parted Rachel let out a slight moan, while Quinn tried to catch her breath. Quinn had her next move planned out in her head.

She was only supposed to get close to Rachel before backing out. Those plans were now non-existant as Quinn stood up leaving Rachel to catch a glimpse of Quinn's black lace underwear. Rachel shook her head. _What am I thinking? Oh right I'm drunk...So maybe giving in to Quinn won't be a bad idea, my excuse is that I'm drunk and not in the right state of mind and i'm... totally inlust._

Rachel ran after Quinn like a love sick pony. She noticed the blonde standing in the shower, her back to the brunette. Rachel took slow steps towards Quinn trying not to slip on the surface of the shower, but also because the champagne had made her balance a little off.

She reached Quinn who was still facing the opposite direction. Rachel placed her hand on the blonde's waist and leaned in to kiss her neck. Quinn's eyes were closed at this point and she was enjoying the different touch that surprisingly made her body tingle. Rachel's lips trailed up the neck of the blonde's as she rubbed her thigh in an up and down motion. "I want you," Quinn finally turned around to face the girl that was fulfilling her desires.

"I want you so bad Rachel." She leaned in pressing her lips fiercly against the brunette's whose body was then pushed back against the shower wall. Quinn's fingers glided up Rachel's horse printed skirt which sat just under her breasts. "Tell me you want it, Rachel." Rachel opened her eyes to stare into the beautiful green ones infront of her. "I want it." She leaned in crushing her lips at full speed against the blonde's.

Quinn let out a long moan followed by her running her hands along Rachel's stomach. Their tongues continued to clash against eachother when reality hit in. The girl's paused, shocked at what they both had been doing and at what quinn was about to do. Reality began to hit Rachel first as she pushed Quinn away slowly realizing that her actions would most likely have repercutions.

"Rachel I-" "Don't say anything." Rachel left Quinn standing alone in the empty locker room. Yes, the girl's were both drunk and enticed by one another, but as their actions progressed Rachel realized not only were their going to be consequences but she was questioning her feelings for Quinn also.

Both girl's had hurried home not sure what this would turn their friendship into. They realized they were intoxicated which caused them to act the way they did. But they couldn't help but fantasize about the feeling and touch they felt. Quinn walked through her front door, noticing a note that read: "_Gone out, be back early in the morning, dont wait up xoxoxo Mum and Dad._" Quinn rolled her eyes and slumped over on the couch. She could still feel the champagne in her system eat away at her brain cells giving her a migraine. She forced herself to grab her cell phone from her bag as she saw the last full bottle of champagne Rachel and her would've demolished if they hadn't caught eachothers eyes.

Quinn began writing a text to the brunette apologizing for her actions. She added a few letters in the words that weren't meant to be there, but because of her drunken state, she could'nt help her clumsiness. Within moments Rachel had texted her back.

"_You're a good kisser._" Even with Rachel's drunkeness she manages to reply with perfect grammer and punctuation. This oddly becomes a turn on to Quinn and she bites her lip. _Wait did Rachel say that I was a good kisser? No 'we should have space for a few days' or 'maybe its best we stay friends.' Just one simple line that melts Quinn further into the sofa. _She smiled at the thought of the compliment but didn't know why she felt the way she did, it was Rachel who was complimenting her afterall. Quinn was about to head upstairs when she heard a knock on the door.

Rachel was standing there shivering. How did she get there so fast or was she texting Quinn from outside her house? Nevertheless Quinn let Rachel inside her home not sure of what was going to happen. "I don't really know what I'm doing here," Rachel began seeming more sober as she spoke. "I just wanted to see you again, I couldn't wait until tomorrow to approach you about...what happened." Quinn nodded and told her to come up stairs. "Rachel, I honestly don't know what the hell I was thinking." Quinn began, pacing up and down her bedroom. "We'll we weren't thinking, we just wanted it at the time and now it's over."

_I still want it. _Quinn was hoping she didn't say it out loud and took in a deep sigh of relief when Rachel sat down unaware of the blonde's thoughts. "All that I know Rachel, is that no matter how drunk I was. I enjoyed being close to someone." Rachel smiled and nodded back at Quinn who was now sitting beside her. "My dad's are away on holiday for a couple days, It's kind of lonely in my house and I couldn't sleep." "Sleep here, my parent's have gone out for the night, they won't be back till morning." Quinn replied trying not to sound forceful. Both girls didn't know what to think of their growing feelings so they quickly looked away from eachother. No less than half an hour later they were laying in Quinn's bed-Not even touching or gazing into eachothers eyes, just simply lying there in eachothers presence- Rachel was lying on her side and was obviously exhausted because she looked to be in a deep sleep.

Quinn rolled over facing Rachel. Quinn was happy that she saw someone lying next to her and that it wasn't just an empty space.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: **Her Lips Have a Mind of Their Own**  
>PAIRING: <strong>Faberry**  
>DISCLAIMER:<strong> I DO NOT OWN GLEE THE CHARACTERS OR SONGS USED IN THIS FIC**  
>RATING: T<strong>

As Quinn opened her eyes, all she could see was the melting sun that shun directly towards her through the window. It was the big 4th of july weekend and the blonde hadn't been sleeping very well lately. During the entire week her and Rachel had to restrain every muscle in their body from losing control in eachothers presence. Their veigns pulsating if Quinn's arm would brush past Rachel's. They both managed to control their desires and get through the rest of the week without anyone knowing of their passionate time spent in the girls locker room.

Quinn felt the force of summer as she stepped downstairs into her boiling lounge room. Her parents were on a holiday for a week and she knew that this was the chance for the glee club to get together for a party. Quinn had a hot tub which her and Finn had been intimate in long ago, but the blonde felt nothing. Where as just a kiss with Rachel Berry, melted her like the sun was doing at this moment.

Quinn pulled out her cell phone to send a group text to all the kids in glee club. The first reply came from Artie asking if there was a special hot tub that he could fit his wheelchair in. Quinn smiled and then received another text, and another and another. None of them were from Rachel though. Could she be ignoring Quinn?

The night of the party everyone arrived on time, except for Rachel who surprisingly arrived after half an hour. Finally Quinn noticed long brown hair and a small petite body waiting in the doorway. "Sorry I'm late." "Rachel, I didn't know if you were coming." Quinn made way to allow Rachel to pass through into her home, kissing Quinn's cheek in the process. "To tell you the truth Quinn I wasn't planning to. I hadn't been sleeping well lately, ever since..." Quinn interrupted her. "Me either."

Both girls showed a sad smile at the fact that neither of them could be open about their feelings, but they managed to keep a smile infront of their friends. "Hey guys," Rachel began, stealing looks at each of them, except for Santana and Brittany who were first in the hot tub and not paying attention to anyone else, "How are you all?" The glee clubbers turned around noticing the brunettes presence, smiling and nodding at her question. They were all getting stuck into the food Quinn and Kurt had prepared earlier.

An hour past, nothing was any easier between Rachel and Quinn as they tried not to smirk at eachother when catching a glimpse at the other one staring. They were all relaxing in the hot tub at this point in the evening, talking about Sue and her next move as if she were a terrorist. "She was definitely raised by Satan that's all im saying." Puck snickered. "Amen." Artie agreed. "Screw this who has a bottle?" Sam shouted, studying each person's hand to see if they were holding alcohol. "Got one...but why do you need it?" Quinn asked.

"Spin the bottle! C'mon whose up for it?" Everyone cheered as they were all a little tipsy. They didn't mind the fact Santana and Brittany were playing a game of their own; Tonsil hockey. Quinn and Rachel stared at eachother, looking down and giving a slight upset smile. They were both so envious of their friends, that they could be so open. Everyone hopped out of the hot tub and onto the padio which had a cusions for each of them to sit comfortably on. Rachel and Quinn sat opposite eachother, fear in both of their eyes. What if they had to kiss? What if they couldn't control themselves infront of their friends?

Sam thought of a better idea. "Okay i'll spin first, whoever it lands on I have to spend the rest of the night with, whether it be gettin' some lovin' or just talking." He winked at the girls and hi-fived Puck who also had a smug grin. Everyone nodded as Sam spun the bottle which went so fast everyone had to stop themselves from falling over from the dizzyness they endured.

"Mercedes you're the lucky girl." They smiled at eachother hopping off the ground and into the house. Quinn could tell their friendship was just a cover up. They had a connection and most of the glee club could feel the sexual tension. The game continued with couple after couple walking off in the distance to 'talk'. There sat Rachel and Quinn alone with the bottle. They smiled at the thought of this magical coincidence taking place. They wanted to be alone together for such a long time.

"Where should we go? I think all the rooms are occupied." Rachel laughed noticing Quinn biting her lip. After gazing at one anothers beauty for 15 seconds, Quinn suggested they go to her room, hoping that noone was occupying it. "C'mon." Quinn looked up at a wide eyed Rachel stretching her hand out for Quinn to take it.

They jogged up the stairs giggling at the thought of Puck, Artie and Finn awkwardly being left to hang by themselves, but soon they heard them belting out a Bob Marley number in the spare room. Quinn fell in the trance that she had fallen into the day her and Rachel shared their first kiss. She didn't want to lose her self control, but she wanted the brunette so bad.

They had made it too the hallway upstairs when Quinn pulled Rachel's hand back pushing her gently against the wall. "I bet you've missed these Rachel." Quinn pouted her lips and leaned slowly and passionately, pressing her lips to Rachels. "You have no idea," Rachel replied, smiling, "I've missed everything about you."

Just when the girls leaned in for another smooth kiss, Sam appeared walking out of Quinn's parents bedroom. His eyes were half closed and he had begun to lose his balance. The girls were wondering what him and Mercedes had gotten up to. Sam hadn't noticed the girls basically straddeling eachother against the wall so he continued to walk down the hallway almost falling against them. Rachel squeezed Quinn's waist pulling her closer to her. They were now breathing against eachothers mouth tempted to kiss again, but waited until Sam got down the stairs.

Quinn and Rachel's eyes met and they both leaned into eachother in sync. Quinn began to tease Rachel by not actually kissing her fully. Quinn just simply brushed her lips as slow as possible against Rachel's, then she imitated the motion on her neck.

"Oh my god." Rachel whispered, staring up at the ceiling trying to capture all of the feelings moving at high speed through her skin. Quinn looked up at Rachel. "I've never done this before. What if i'm bad?" "Quinn you have the most gentle touch that I've ever felt, it should all come naturally."

"You can tell me stop at anytime." Rachel then kissed Quinn fiercly to shut her up and they walked downstairs into the study which was thankfully not occupied. The girls didn't waiste any time as they both fiercly unbuckled their belts that held Rachel's tight shorts up and Quinn's faded blue jeans up. Rachel's breathing became heavier as Quinn's hands came into contact with her underwear. Panting, Rachel stopped for a moment grabbing Quinn's fingers. She stuck her tongue out and slowly licked the tips before placing them down her white lace undewear.

"You are so hot." Quinn smirked kissing Rachel down the neck and chest. Rachel's body was now arched against the desk that was filled with Quinn's father's work papers. The brunette's head also leaning back so she could let out small moans from the pleasure that Quinn provided her.

Quinn was now between Rachel's thighs covered in sweat from the effort she put into to making Rachel reach an orgasm. Quinn's sweating forehead also had to do with the humidity that the study had seeping around it. Rachel accidently let out a louder moan than she had planned. Quinn fell to the floor giggling as Rachel sat down with her, also laughing just as hard.

"I realized something." Rachel turned her head waiting for Quinn to finish. "This is where I want to be. This is where I'm meant to be, with you." Rachel smiled placing her fingers softly against Quinn's thighs running them up smoothly letting Quinn feel the pleasure in return. Rachel looked down at Quinn's buttoned shirt and before the blonde could question her next move, Rachel ripped her shirt open and let her face fall into Quinn's perfect breasts. They then lay their laughing, holding eachother close, their legs intwined.

The night was a success, for everyone. Santana and Brittany had run off to the park nearby to get their sweet lady kisses on in private. Finn, Artie and Puck ended up playing music for most of the night after turning on the Xbox for some serious game time. Mike and Tina ended up in the spa cuddling up under the night sky. Sam and Mercedes spent a long time alone which gave their friends curious expressions as they finally walked out hand in hand. "YEAH!" They all cheered, as Sam and Mercedes faces were plastered with shock. They all leaned for a group hug when Rachel sneakily took Quinn's hand in hers and both the girls smiled knowing this is definitely where they were meant to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: **Her Lips Have a Mind of Their Own**  
>PAIRING: <strong>Faberry**  
>DISCLAIMER:<strong> I DO NOT OWN GLEE THE CHARACTERS OR SONGS USED IN THIS FIC**  
>RATING: T<strong>

"Nice to see you Dave, I trust that you've been keeping up your grades in school." Quinn's father lead Dave karosfky and his father through Fabray home into his study. Dave's father worked with Mr. Fabray and had been updating him on the latest for their business deal. "You know it!" Karofsky replied with a wide smile that every mother and father adored.

"Hey Fabray how about we go out for a couple of whiskey's out the back and we'll discuss everything." Dave's dad took a firm grip on Mr. Fabrays shoulder leading him out of the study. Karofsky didn't intend on joining them as he was underage and preferred grape soda anyway. Quinn wasn't home, infact she had been over at Rachel's looking over songs to do for a duet.

Something suddenly caught Karofsky's eye in the corner of the minimilistic, cosy room. _What do we have here. _Dave thought, eyeing the piece of technology nicely place in the corner of the study room. He traced the chord of the camera leading behind a desk full of notes and papers stacked miles high. Trying not to make a sound Karofsky slowly edged the table away from the wall and found the security tape catching all the events which proceeded in the room.

At first Dave thought their would be boring business plans had been working on but he excused himself from the gentlemans company and ran home, tape in hand. "Aha, lets see what we have."

Dave never lied to Quinn's dad. He was doing well in school. His attitude hadn't changed though, always snooping into other peoples business to destroy them. He sometimes referred to himself as the male Sue Sylvester.

Karofsky opened an old, dusty cabinet where his mother kept their VCR. No less than 5 minutes later, Dave had plugged everything in and played the tape. Boring scenes, after boring scenes. Dave's instincts were right about Mr. Fabray being hard at work but then something that shocked even Karofsky appeared on the forbiddon tape. Rachel and Quinn layed half naked on the desk, pleasuring eachother from head to toe. Karofsky's mouth dropped as he sneakily smiled realizing that prom night was going to go off with a bang. "Bingo." He said, ejecting the tape and stashing it in his sock drawer.

Quinn arrived at Rachel Berry's house at 11:00am on the dot. The blonde was greeted with an astronomic hug from the shorter girl as she stepped inside the Berry household. Rachel's dad's were both at work all day leaving the house vacant for the girls. "Nice to see you too gorgeous." Quinn smirked. Rachel mentioned they'd be baking before getting started on their duet project.

As they approached the kitchen Quinn grabbed the brunette back by her hand, placing her soft lips against Rachels. "I can't get enough of you." Quinn whispered as Rachel grabbed Quinns waist pulling her in again. The girls stopped soon after and continued into the kitchen. "I have flour and eggs but im not sure what else. Oh wait the choc chip cookies are in my bag upstairs, ill be right back!" Rachel quickly hurried upstairs, she didn't want to lose a moment with the girl she lusted over for so long. Rachel finally returned, finding Quinn in her underwear with just an apron covering her flawless figure.

"Oh my god, you love teasing me." Rachel said, trying to stop herself from blushing. "I don't know what you're talking about Berry, now c'mon these cookies won't cook themselves." Quinn turned smirking at her efforts. She knew what made Rachel weak at the knees and she did indeed love teasing her friend. Rachel began cracking the eggs but the final one missed the bowl and hit the floor. The brunette had been drooling over her friends bare back with just had a thin layer of see through underwear covering her up. The sound of the eggs smashing over the floor caused Quinn to turn around in a hurry. "Oh god Rachel, please tell me you didn't do that on purpose just so I could bend over."

Rachel blankly stared at her friend, innocently rubbing the spec of drool off her chin. The thought of Quinn bending over to clean the eggs up never crossed Rachel's mind, until her friend suggested it. The brunette soon got the image in her mind, facing the other way incase she started to drool again. Quinn just sighed and grabbed a sponge. She then grabbed a hand ful of flour and before Rachel could turn around she dropped the ingredients all over the brunette's head. Rachel's hair looked like it had just been washed but Quinn was completely oblivious to that fact, she just wanted an excuse to take Rachel to the shower.

"Q, you little-" Rachel grabbed a handful of flour also, spraying it all over her friends face. The girls squealed, throwing ingredients back and forth. Rachel had Quinn backed into the bench, the blonde's back arching back so her friend had a clear view of Quinns cleavage popping out of the apron on full display. The brunette had an egg dangling over her friends head. Quinn's eyes were tightly shut hoping the next action wouldn't mean she had to find some worse ingredient to get Rachel back with.

After many moments of anticipation, Quinn opened her eyes to see the big brown ones staring back at her. Rachel broke out in laughter then soon stopped after noticing her friend bite her lip. The shorter girl threw the egg behind her, lunging at Quinn with full force. Their lips and hands attacking eachothers skin while Quinn's cleavage was still on display. Rachel broke their lips apart and saw the wonderful set of breasts that were so close to her lips. She leaned down licking in between the indent of them, straight up Quinn's neck and back to her flour covered lips. Their tongues wrestled and hands explored within clothing that was bound to come off at any moment.

Both girls paused, staring eachother deep in the eyes and slowly walked up the stairs towards Rachel's bedroom, giggling as they did so. "We really have to work on this song now Rach." Quinn didn't want to stop her intimacy with the brunette but they desperately had to choose a perfect song to sing infront of their fellow classmates. "Well I've been thinking about this alot and-" Rachel paused noticing Quinn's gaze left her and found the shower. The blonde winked and leaned in, licking Rachel's upper lip which left the brunette wanting more. They both ran to the bathroom, clothes flying every and turned the water on hot.

"Girls you're late." Mr. Schue sounded unimpressed looking at his watch. Rachel and Quinn had been working on the finishing touches for their duet to show their friends. "Well, we're here and we're ready." Quinn announced, grabbing two seats and placing them in the center of the room. Rachel occupied one of them and they both began to sing TLC's Unpretty. They had managed to mash it up with I feel pretty from the hit broadway musical West Side Story-Rachel's idea ofcourse. "And unpretty..." The girls finished with a long harmony ending their performance. Their friends clapped knowing how hard it was for Rachel to move pass the fact that it wasn't all about looks. This was mostly thanks to Quinn. The girls then sat at the far back corner of the room behind their friends in hope they wouldn't see their horny teenage behaviour.

Mr. Schue began rambling on about sectionals while the class listned to his every word. Rachel would normally be tuned in but Quinn made sure she was distracted. "Quinn you can't we're in class." Rachel whispered as the blonde moved her seat close to get a firm grip on the brunettes thigh. "Nobody will even see us, dont worry." Quinn replied, motioning her index finger up and down in betweens Rachel's small, lean legs. "Mmm." Rachel covered her mouth hoping to not let out a full moan. Quinn started to blush and giggle at her friends efforts to not burst out because of the pleasure she was recieving. The bell then rang sending all the glee members racing for the door. Rachel and Quinn were soon behind them after the brunette had to make sure she hadn't made the seat moist.

Santana and Brittany were huddled together inside the crowded cafeteria, in deep conversation. Quinn had been left alone to eat lunch after explaining to Rachel that she and Finn were going to prom together. "You'll never guess what I saw today in glee club." Santana began, a wide smirk appeared on her face. "Mr. Schue talking?" The blonde answered bluntly. "Quinn and Rachel getting intimate in the back of the room." The Latina contined, while she noticed her friends jaw drop. "That duet was pretty intense. One minute they were calling eachother ugly, then the next they called themselves pretty. A little make up intimacy is probably what they needed." Brittany replied continuing to eat her nachos. "Britt you don't understand, Q and Berry have never gotten along. They're never seen together. There's definitely something going on between them." "Do you think they're trying to out-gay us San?" Brittany's eyes widened with fear. "They'll never out-gay us, because we give eachother the best sweet lady kisses." Santana smirked rubbing her girlfriends knee under the table.

The Mckinley students could feel prom edging closer as the candidates for king and queen plastered their flyers all over the school walls. Quinn was nominate for prom queen, along with Finn for king. Rachel didn't like the idea of them going together in the same limo, arm in arm, showing up looking completely charming. Santana was in the hallway with her video camera trying to capture Brittany ghosting kids in the hallway. Rachel was pleading with Quinn to reconsider her prom date but the blonde wouldn't budge. Karofsky was strutting down the hallway and passed the girls with a large smirk on his face. His tongue motioned up and down rapidly towards Quinn and Rachel as he continued making his way down the hall. Santana turned her attention to Dave as she captured the sneaky gaze he took at Sam Evans' behind. The brunette's mouth opened and began laughing hysteric

ally. Dave strutted past her oblivious to what could potentially ruin his reputation. "Did you get that San, that was a solid 6 seconds!" Brittany jumped up and down infront of her girlfriend who was still laughing. "Got it."

It was finally the night of the prom and everyone was trying on their outfits. Kurt, Lauren, Tina, Santana and Brittany were all one by one, modelling their clothes for fashion advice, given mostly by Kurt. Santana stepped out in a short, tight red number with one frilly shoulder strap just edged over her collarbone. Brittany took one look at her girlfriend and froze. The blonde then smiled at the brunette who looked worried as she wasn't saying anything. "I'm speechless." Brittany finally spoke as she walked over to embrace her girl. "I'm so happy we're going together." The girls embraced in a warm hug as Brittany felt something pinch into her chest. "What's this?" She poked Santana's breast until a small tape was revealed. "It's just for memories, you know." The brunette smiled, escorting her girlfriend by her arm out of the house and into the limo.

Rachel had been brushing her hair, alone in her bedroom when she recieved a text message. It was Quinn saying she couldn't wait to see the brunette tonight. Rachel rolled her eyes and placed her phone in the drawer infront of her. She added a bracelet as a final touch to her masterpeice and headed out of the house.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked, awkwardly looking towards Quinn's cellphone. "Just texting Santana and Brittany, asking what time they're getting there." Quinn forced a smile when her mother entered the room. She had taken several pictures of the pair before they exited the house.

Finally the group had arrived together and were dancing into the night. Rachel caught Quinn's eye but she simply walked onto the stage and stood behind the microphone. Santana and Brittany were each grinding on either side of Karofsky who for a minute thought they liked it. _'No I can't take one more step towards you...'_ Rachel began, as she grasped the microphone. Her eyes fell to Quinn who had her arms around Finn. The pair smiled at eachother, which made Rachel's voice more aggresive and raspy, catching the eye of Quinn's. _'Who do you think you are?' _The band stopped playing as Rachel stood their, her breaths becoming louder into the microphone.

The large theatre like screen suddenly turned on and Rachel and Quinn saw two familiar faces. _'Oh my god Quinn, yes!' _The tv moaned with a voice, everybody recognized. Some students in the crowed giggeled to themselves, others had their eyes glued to the screen with their jaw dropped. Noone could believe that Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry had been getting it on. Santana's brow furrowed as she saw Karofsky laughing in the corner of the stage.

A smirk soon spread on the brunettes face as she slowly moved through the crowed towards the big screen. She paused it, causing the room to spread with giggles and whispers. Quinn ran towards the bathroom with Rachel soon after her. Santana shoved Karofsky too the side, managing to make him almost trip over his own feet. "Oh, the dyke is going to keep the lesbo tape for her own collection!" Karofsky laughed to himself as Santana simply smiled, pressing play.

_'My name is Santana Lopez and this is called 'MY AWESOMELY AWESOME GAY-DAR'_. The room continued giggling as the screen displayed Brittany ghosting people then finally an image people gawked at. Karofsky, walking down the hall and staring clearly at Sam Evans' behind. "What the hell?" Sam shouted. He was trying to head over to Karofsky when Mercedes pulled him back. _'And there you have it ladies and gentlemen. You have witnessed a closet gay and man, do I have good gay dar or what?' _After Santana's final words on the tape the screen turned black.

She ejected the tape and walked back over to Brittany who leapt into her arms. The crowd laughed hysterically, quickly returning to dancing but still whispering in secret. "You did that for Quinn and Rachel. You're so awesome." Brittany had her arms clasped tightly around her girlfriends waist. Santana smiled and leaned into the blonde's lips, gently pulling her closer.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Rachel attempted to control Quinn's frantic pacing. "They all know. Life is over." Quinn stopped and stared deep into her reflection through the mirror. "Quinn stop it!" Rachel yelled, pulling the blonde infront of her by her shoulders. "They were going to find out sooner or later. I like you too much to just get over our time together." Rachel smiled, tightening her grip. Quinn's eyes fluttered as she tried to let out a word. "I'm sorry. I like you so much aswell Rach. Tonight was just supposed to have turned out perfect." Quinn rolled her eyes, realizing Rachel was starting to tear up like her.

"Here lovely." The blonde handed her friend a tissue and stood back, gazing at the beautiful specimen infront of her. As Rachel noticed Quinn's leering she placed the tissue down and began copying the blonde's gaze. Quinn brushed her fingers along the edge of the sink, slowly becoming inches away from the brunette. "I want you forever." Quinn blurted out, hoping for a similar response.

Rachel's shocked expression sooned turned to a smile as she grabbed the blonde's hand, rushing her out of the bathroom. "Everybody!" Rachel had bought Quinn on stage infront of their whole school. "This is Quinn Fabray, as you all know. In that video tape you didn't really see the lighter side of our blossoming friendship. That was a good night though, don't get me wrong."

Rachel had realised she was babbling on and receiving small giggles from the crowd who weren't taking her seriously. "Quinn is," The brunette cleared her throat then continued. "Quinn Fabray, is the most extrodinary _woman _I've had the pleasure of meeting. I love you, Quinn. It's that simple." Quinn didn't speak. Her eyes peered left at Santana and Brittany who were signalling for her to embrace Rachel.

The blonde took the hint and her eyes were layed back upon the small brunette infront of her. Quinn slowly stepped forward. The crowd gasped at the image. "I love you to, Rachel." The blonde whispered, grabbing the girl and dipping her. They kissed passionately as the crowds silence turned to cheers and roars of emotion.

Later that night, the students of Mckinley had continued dancing even with the revelations from 3 diverse people. Santana and Brittany won prom king and queen. Finn was slumped in the corner drinking his sorrows away with Puck and Artie. "Best prom ever!" Brittany shouted, raising her hand to the roof.

Quinn had returned home without a crown or a man on her arm. Her mother curiously stared at her daughter who had a wide smile on her face. The blonde quickly headed up the stairs to her bedroom and took out her cellphone. Her and Rachel texted throughout the night about the future, school and love. They now had to tell parents, walk the hallways without getting slushied and face the rest of the year by eachothers sides, _that_ they were ecstatic about. "You're worth it Rachel, you really are." Quinn whispered to her girlfriend before they hung up. Both girls lay in their bed, facing their heads up to the ceiling. They smiled at the fact tomorrow would be a new day and that summer was almost approaching, giving the girls plenty of more times together.


End file.
